


Clash of the Titans

by anuminis



Series: Alien Planets [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Puddlejumpers, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another alien planet. One Rodney refers to as "The holy shit planet".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash of the Titans

**Title:** Clash of the Titans aka The holy shit planet  
 **Artist:** [](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/profile)[**anuminis**](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/)  
 **Medium:** digital manipulation  
 **Pairing or Characters:** John, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon in the jumper *lol*  
 **Rating:** Gen  
 **Artist’s notes:** It was time for another alien planet I'm thinking of making a series *lol*

 

[ ](http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc462/anuminis2more/sga/alien%20planets/planet-holy-shit.jpg)


End file.
